¿Qué tiene Spock de atractivo?
by Lenayuri
Summary: —¿Qué atractivo puede tener el duende para que todos suspiren por él?— el capitán escucha a Bones preguntarle a su interlocutor e, incluso con los ojos cerrados, Kirk sabe perfectamente qué y por qué Spock es atractivo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota de autora**: me desaparecí, lo siento. Muchas cosas que arreglar y eso... Ah, cierto, puede parecer un fanfic lleno de humor, fluff y ñoñerías, no me arrepiento. ¿Puedo tener un Spock para mí?

Participando para la subasta en la página "La teoría de una gran conspiración slash" con un total de **1,338 palabras** en este capítulo. ¡Hay un mini capítulo extra!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

**¿Qué tiene Spock de atractivo?**

Todo comenzó por un comentario que el capitán Kirk escuchó _casualmente_ de camino hacia el comedor — cabe aclarar que el capitán _no_ había espiado a la pareja que _murmuraba_, mucho menos se había detenido al escuchar el nombre de su primer oficial, todo había sido una mera coincidencia. La pareja, obviamente, no se había percatado que el capitán estaba semi escondido detrás de un pabellón que le permitía escucharlos pero no ser visto. La suerte le había sonreído de nuevo.

—_Aún no puedo entender cómo es que todos suspiran por ese maldito duende de sangre verde_— Kirk recordó y no necesitó estar frente a Bones para saber que había fruncido la nariz, como si hubiese olfateado algo maloliente, con el comentario. Bones era demasiado sincero para su propio bien y su _disgusto_ hacia Spock no era un secreto, no realmente —_y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos ¡sólo tienes que ver cómo suspira el pequeño ruso!_— el capitán había sonreído ante la acusación de su amigo. Sinceramente dudaba que Chekov tuviese algo más que un pequeño _enamoramiento_ hacia el vulcano pues, según fuentes ligeramente fidedignas, decían que el joven Hikaru estaba en plan de cortejo hacia Pavel. Era interesante ver cómo ambos habían congeniado después del incidente de Khan.

El capitán no había identificado quién estaba con Bones, pero la siguiente pregunta del médico era la que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, incluso ahora, mientras jugueteaba con su comida.

—_¿Qué atractivo puede tener el duende?_

Kirk sonrió mientras observaba su ensalada. Bien podría hacer una lista para demostrarle a Bones por qué _todos_ suspiraban por su primer capitán.

Aunque pensándolo bien, era más que probable que no le mostrase la lista a Bones o a nadie en especial.

Kirk volvió a sonreír.

Podía recitar de memoria cada parte de Spock que era atractiva y el por qué lo era, una pequeña lista de todo lo que había descubierto al _observar_ un poco más al vulcano.

Sus ojos. Su mirada transmitía todo lo que sus facciones se negaban a demostrar; porque Kirk había visto _más allá_ de la fachada del señor "_no necesito sentimientos porque soy vulcano"_ y, aunque al principio tuvo algo de dificultad, pudo desentrañarla capa por capa. El capitán nunca había creído en aquél dicho que rezaba "los ojos son las ventanas del alma" pero cuando por fin pudo ver el _alma_ de Spock, se dio cuenta que éste se aplicaba muy bien en su primer oficial. Y después de esa realización, Kirk quiso saber _qué_ transmitirían sus ojos si decidiera besarlo.

Sus mejillas. El interés del capitán por las mejillas de Spock había surgido de su pequeña y traviesa naturaleza curiosa. ¿Serían suaves? ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera pasar su pulgar por alguna de éstas? Y si decidiera pellizcar una ¿se tornaría de un tono verdoso? Incluso había imaginado qué haría Spock si decidiera _lamerlo_ — por no mencionar _morderlo_.

Su ceño fruncido y sus cejas. Había sido una de las primeras cosas que notó en el vulcano. La peculiaridad de sus largas cejas, junto con sus orejas, le hizo concordar con Bones al compararlo con un _duende_, pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, sentía una necesidad de tocar toda su cara. Deseaba poder pasar su dedo índice y su dedo medio a lo largo de esas cejar extrañas, delinear su nariz, sus pómulos, recorrer sus orejas desde las puntas hasta sus lóbulos, seguir por su mentón, recorrer cada mejilla y pasear por la otra oreja. Anhelaba poder besarlas, morderlas… quería comprobar si podría lograr que Spock se retorciera ante su toque.

Y sus labios. Dios, cómo _necesitaba_ morder sus labios y lograr deshacerse de su pasividad vulcana. Quería dejar sus labios tan rojos, hinchados y necesitados de más contacto que no tuviese más remedio que ir con él y saciar su sed con su propia boca. Y yendo más abajo, estaba su cuello, su nuca… ¿se le erizaría la piel al pasar su lengua por su piel? ¿Tal vez reaccionaría _positivamente_? ¿Y qué tal si estaban desnudos y pudiese ir _más abajo_? Maravillarse con su abdomen, su vientre, su espalda, brazos, besar cada uno de sus dedos y tal vez juguetear con ellos dentro de su boca.

James llevaba tiempo pensando en lo _atractivo_ que su primer oficial era y aún no había llegado a la parte debajo de su ombligo.

_Bienaventurada puerta al paraíso_, decidió el capitán. Porque esas largas y bien torneadas piernas, fruto del entrenamiento de la Academia no podía dejarlos insatisfechos. Spock definitivamente tenía mucho para ser _atractivo_ — y mucho más que eso.

Y llegando a su cadera, _maravillosa ambrosía_.

Su imaginación daba vueltas cada vez que el vulcano paseaba _contoneando_ sus firmes y bien dotadas nalgas, su cadera parecía del tamaño perfecto para encajar con la suya y sin lugar a dudas, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar su peso si llegasen a _necesitar_ la fuerza de Spock. Él, sin duda, estaría más que dispuesto para ser arrinconado en alguna parte del puente, en Ingeniería, en su habitación o en la de Spock, donde los largos y elegantes dedos del vulcano pudiesen explorar cuanta piel deseara y Kirk estaría a su entera disposición.

Podría, incluso, aceptar quedarse toda una semana — _no_, mejor un mes, dentro de su habitación dejándose llevar por _el calor del vulcano_. Porque valdría la pena cada segundo que pasase junto a Spock, porque todo él era _maravilloso_, _atractivo_ y _extraordinario_.

Porque Spock podía lograr que tuviese una dolorosa erección a mitad del puente o en su silla o en cualquier lugar de la Enterprise sólo con una mirada, sólo con elevar su ceja de esa forma tan sexy y observarle con esa mirada inquisitiva, como si hurgara en su alma y la cercenara en pedazos para examinarla como un experimento para la comunidad de ciencias vulcanas y realmente no le importaría nada.

Sería su conejillo de indias si así se lo pidiese sólo porque es él y sólo por serlo ya es _atractivo_.

Kirk se talló los ojos y soltó un gemido al darse cuenta de a _dónde_ lo habían llevado sus pensamientos. El dolor en su entrepierna era tal que _necesitaba_ refrescarse para poder salir al puente, incluso podría pasar por el ala médica y decirle a Bones exactamente _qué_ es lo que hacía tan atractivo a Spock.

Sintiéndose un poco pesado, arrastró los pies hasta llegar al cuarto de baño y deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa que friccionaba contra su sensible y acalorada piel. Un baño lo relajaría y después volvería a sentirse mejor.

Claro que podría aprovechar para masturbarse con la imagen de Spock.

Pero quería que fuese diferente.

Tal vez Spock sólo estaría _observando_, sentado en el sofá frente a su cama mientras él se derrite entre sus sábanas gimiendo el nombre de Spock quien tendría su _sexy_ ceja alzada, sus manos bajo su barbilla y diciendo _"fascinante"_ cada dos por tres. Porque podría ver la naturaleza humana desde uno de sus puntos más primitivos. Observaría la necesidad humana del contacto, de la liberación sexual, del hambre carnal y de la lujuria y Kirk terminaría entre sus sábanas con sólo la mirada de Spock sobre sí.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Kirk eyaculó contra el cristal que dividía el baño.

Dejó que el agua lavara todo de nuevo y cuando sintió que sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrojadas salió, con las piernas un poco temblorosas, y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

Diez minutos después salió hacia la enfermería. Incluso si había esperado después de _enfriarse_, las imágenes de Spock observándole aún le hacían temblar y, aunque sonara un poco cruel, tal vez visitar a su amigo y escuchar su ácida lengua eliminaría cualquier rastro de _deseo_ hacia el vulcano.

Al llegar, encontró a Bones nuevamente despotricando en contra de Spock, el alegato era el mismo "_¿qué le veían de interesante al duende?"_ y Kirk, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no pudo evitar responder:

—Todo, Bones. Todo él es interesante.

La mirada del médico no tenía precio.


	2. Extra

**Nota de autora**: ¡Y se acabó! Uhm... planeaba colocar algo _sexy_ al final, pero pensé que no sería tan creíble... ahora, estaba pensando en un especial para "_cuando llegase el Pon Farr_" ¿qué dicen?

En este capítulo fueron **411 palabras**, en total serían **1,749 palabras**. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que les haya gustado :)

* * *

**Extra**

Spock arribó al puente para buscar al capitán Kirk. No era un asunto urgente pero aún así, necesitaba verlo y detallarle el informe de su turno.

Había estado buscándolo toda la tarde y aunque el joven Chekov le había indicado que lo vio en la cafetería, cuando el vulcano llegó allí el capitán ya no estaba. Una hora después se encontró con Sulu, quien le indicó que aparentemente el capitán estaba tomando un descanso en su habitación. Spock tampoco lo encontró ahí y por ello estaba ahí, en el puente. Y el capitán no había vuelto tampoco.

—Spock— la voz de Uhura llegó desde su izquierda y se giró para verla. A pesar de todo, la mujer que hasta hace unos meses había sido su pareja, aún le tenía en buena estima. Spock, aunque no entendía su actitud, se sentía agradecido.

—Nyota— saludó de vuelta.

—¿Encontraste al capitán?

—Estoy en ello.

—Uhm…— tarareó la mujer —¿Ya buscaste en la enfermería? Porque el doctor McCoy tampoco está aquí y, bueno, si vamos a suposiciones…— el vulcano, cuyas manos estaban detrás de su espalda, movió los dedos casi imperceptiblemente ante las palabras de la mujer.

—Lo tendré en consideración— declaró sin darle más explicaciones. Nyota entendía su falta de palabras y se encaminó hacia el ala médica.

Había sido una suposición lógica y frunció el ceño al no haberlo pensado antes. De hecho, le sucedía mucho últimamente, pero no sabía la razón. Seguramente algo relacionado con su lado humano.

Sus largos pasos hicieron que llegase rápido a su destino, entró y notó al doctor McCoy y al capitán Kirk en la habitación. A punto estaba de llamar la atención del capitán cuando la voz del médico llegó a sus oídos:

—¿Qué le veían de interesante al duende?— Spock no tuvo problemas para ignorar el _mote_ asignado a su persona, no tenía importancia y no valía la pena. Nuevamente, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la voz del capitán llenó sus oídos.

—Todo, Bones. Todo él es interesante.

Las palabras sonaron casi como… como… Spock no supo definir _cómo_ exactamente, pero éstas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, logrando que parpadeara ante la impresión.

—Fascinante— murmuró, aunque estaba seguro de que no era sólo por las palabras mencionadas, sino por la persona que las había dicho.

El ligero sonrojo en el rostro del capitán le hizo darse cuenta de que, para él, el capitán James Kirk también era interesante… _y atractivo_.


End file.
